


Geheimnisse

by Lilly_Shiba_01



Series: Silber Ranger [1]
Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Shiba_01/pseuds/Lilly_Shiba_01
Summary: Ein lang gehütetet Geheimnis von Jayden scheint selbstständig zu werden, Octoroo beginnt wieder Ärger zu machen und dann ist da auch noch ein weiterer Ranger, dessen Identität anscheinend nur Jayden und Lauren kennen. Doch wie hängt alles zu sammen und werden es die Ranger schaffen Octoroo aufzuhalten, bevor es zu spät ist?





	1. Chapter 1

Jayden, Lauren und Ji standen vor dem Shiba-Haus und sahen einem Teenager beim Training zu. Der Junge war höchstens 18 Jahre alt und hatte dieselben braunen Haare wie Jayden. Lauren sah immer wieder zwischen Jayden und dem Jungen hin und her, während Jayden den Jungen nur anstarrte.  
„Musst du so hart zu ihm sein? Ji war doch auch nicht so zu dir.", meinte Lauren nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens. Jayden löste seinen Blick von dem Jungen und sah seine Schwester an.  
„Was meinst du damit? Er muss trainieren, er hat das all die Jahre schleifen lassen und nun hängt er hinter her. Als ich so alt war wie er, war ich schon viel besser als er, und du warst es auch.", antwortet Jayden Lauren und sah wieder zu dem Jungen, der inzwischen auf dem Boden lag.  
„Können wir…", begann er, während er zwischen Jayden, Lauren und Ji hin und her sah.  
„Jason, aufstehen und weiter machen. Es gibt später eine Pause, und jetzt ist noch nicht später.", sagte Jayden streng zu dem Jungen.  
„Jayden, sei doch nicht immer …", versuchte Lauren ihren Bruder noch einmal zu überreden, Jason nicht so streng zu trainieren.  
„Lauren, Jayden hat recht. Jason muss viel mehr trainieren.", unterbrach Ji Lauren.  
„Aber ich habe Muskelkater.", entgegnete Jason, der keine Lust mehr auf das Training hatte.  
„Jason, konzentriere dich auf dein Training. Irgendwann werden wieder Nighloks und Moogers angreifen und dann musst du bereit sein zu Kämpfen. Du kannst dich nicht immer auf mich und Lauren verlassen.", sagte Jayden.  
Jason nickte und stand auf. Er war eigentlich nicht mit der Antwort zufrieden, doch er wusste, dass er keine bessere bekommen würde. Dennoch versuchte er etwas. „Und wieso muss ich den ganzen Tag hier trainieren und Lilly nicht?" Schnell hatte Jason gelernt, die Lilly Karte auszuspielen, doch er sollte sich dieses Mal über den Ausgang wundern.  
„Wie gut beherrscht du deine Symbolkraft?", fragte Lauren Jason. Der überlegte kurz.  
„Recht gut, denke ich.", sagte er dann.  
„Und wie gut beherrscht Lilly sie?", fragte Jayden.  
„Da muss ich raten. Ich würde sagen, so gut, wie ich kämpfen kann.", antwortete Jason nach einiger Zeit des Überlegens.  
„Genau. Du bist eher besser im Beherrschen der Symbolkraft, sie dafür im Kämpfen. Also ist es sinnvoller, dass du dich auf das Kämpfen und sie sich auf ihre Symbolkraft konzentriert.", erklärte Jayden ihm. Dann sah er zu Ji. „Okay, 5 Minuten Pause und dann trainierst du mit Lauren."  
Erschöpft setzte sich Jason auf eine der Bänke im Garten und trank aus seiner Wasserflasche, während Lauren mit Jayden und Ji ins Haus gingen.  
„Was ist los Ji?", fragte Lauren den älteren Mann.  
„Eine Mooger-Attacke in der Innenstadt. Jayden, du kümmerst dich darum, während Lauren mit Jason trainiert.", sagte Ji.  
Die beiden Geschwister nickten und gingen wieder nach draußen, wo Jason immer noch an derselben Stelle saß wie vorher.  
„Bis gleich.", sagte Lauren, bevor Jayden das Grundstück verließ um gegen die Moogers zu kämpfen. Dies war für ihn schon immer eine schöne Abwechslung gewesen, wenn es alle paar Monate mal zu einem Angriff kam, auch wenn die Moogers immer schwächer wurden. Zwar konnte sich niemand dies erklären, aber ihnen war es egal. In Wirklichkeit plante Octoroo etwas, was sicherlich niemand so leicht wieder vergessen würde.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio stand am Pier und sah in seine Eimer. Schon fünf von zehn waren mit Fischen gefüllt. Es war ein guter Start in den Tag gewesen, da er seit noch nicht mal drei Stunden am Angeln war. Gerade hatte schon wieder ein Fisch angebissen, als ihn eine junge Frau ansprach.   
„Verkaufen Sie den Fisch?“, fragte sie ihn. Antonio kam die Stimme bekannt vor, doch er konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Als er den Fisch aus dem Wasser hatte und in den sechsten Eimer gelegt hatte, sah er hoch. Eine dunkel Haarige Frau stand vor ihm und lächelte ihn an. Noch immer erkannte er sie nicht, obwohl es Mia war, die vor ihm stand. „Ich bräuchte nämlich Fisch, da mein Lieferant keinen geliefert hatte.“, sagte Mia.   
„Ja ich verkaufe Fisch.“, antwortete Antonio ihr, „Wieviel brauchen Sie denn?“  
„Am besten Alles. Ich arbeitete in einem Restaurant und wir brauchen Fisch. Ich würde Sie auch gut bezahlen.“, sagte Mia und kramte aus ihrer Tasche ihr Portemonnaie heraus. Sie schien Antonio auch nicht zu erkennen.   
„Sie wollen wirklich alles?“, fragte Antonio und sah erst zu den Eimern, dann zu Mia, doch sie hatte schon ein paar Geldscheine in der Hand.   
„Reicht das?“, fragte sie und hielt Antonio das Geld unter die Nase. Zögernd nahm er es an und zählte es durch.   
„Also… äh… ich hätte zwar nicht so viel gesagt… aber wenn sie noch etwas warten, habe ich auch noch die anderen Eimer voll und Sie können alle zehn Eimer Fisch für das Geld haben.“, meinte Antonio. Mia nickte. Sie wollte nur den Fisch, sonst würde sie am Abend nicht ihr Gericht kochen können.   
Bald schon waren auch die anderen Eimer voll, Mia bedankte sich bei Antonio für den Fisch und ging mit dem ganzen Fisch zurück zu ihrem Restaurant. Da sie eine sehr große Kühlbox bei sich gehabt hatte konnten die Eimer bei Antonio bleiben. Im Gegensatz zu Mia und Antonio erkannten sich Mias Schildkröten Zord und Antonios Octozord. Aber auch die beiden spürten eine gewisse Vertrautheit, die sie nicht einordnen konnten.


End file.
